Jar of Hearts
by DauntlessTheBrave
Summary: A series of song-inspired scenes that should have ended differently. Not a seriously heavy story. Songfic/Poem. I, sadly do not own. Jace/Clary, Simon/Isabelle, Alec/Magnus, even Maia/Jordan.
1. Jar of Hearts

**Jar of Hearts - Christiana Perri**

**Set in City of Glass**

.**  
**

You_ know I can't take one more step towards you_

_'Cuz all that's waiting is regret_

_._

_._

_._

Clary stumbled into the room, breathless from running.

She looked up, and her heart stopped.

.

.

.

_And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_

_You lost the love I loved the most_

.

.

.

As she staggered into the room, breathing heavily, alarm sprung into his eyes before darkening into an emotion uncomprehending in his usually golden eyes.

.

.

.

_I learned to live, half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

.

.

.

They stared at each other across the room for moments, the world slowing down around them.

Something flashed in her eyes, gone as quickly as it had come.

.

.

.

_And who do you think you are_

_Running round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_Tearing love apart _

.

.

.

She turned away, shunning him from her vision.

She paused at his voice, her hand resting on the door knob.

"Clary -"

"Don't - just don't, Jace."

She turned so she was half-facing him, her usual emerald green gaze shadowed.

"I don't -_ can't_ - believe you. You had _no _right. No_ fucking_ right."

"I had _every _right to do what I did. I'm your brother -"

"And _what? _You own me? Well, i have news for you. _I don't freaking care."_

She paused, letting him take it in. When nothing showed on his face, she continued.

"You make me think i have a chance, and when you realize nothing can happen between us, you completely shut me out?"

He started to say something, but she cut him off.

"And then you decide that, oh gee, her mother's dying, better let her sit this one out. And i have no say whatsoever."

She stared at him, her gaze intense.

"No. Don't say you were trying to protect me. I have _nothing _to say to you, Jace Morgenstern."

And she left the room.

.

.

.

_You're gunna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all_

.

.

.

Jace stared after her, even after the door closed on her retreating figure.

Completely ignoring the girl beside him, he went to the window, staring out at the pink sky.

His knuckles whiten as he grips the windowsill.

Closing his eyes, he whispers,

"Oh, Clary. What have i done?"

* * *

**Okay, you must be thinking, what on earth.**

**But i had this really depressing mood and had to write something depressing, which is unlike me :)**

**So this takes place in City of Glass, when Clary walks in on Jace and Aline. I always though how it was so unfair of Jace to be like that to Clary.**

**I don't expect much from this, but honestly, this was just to relieve my mood :)**

**I'm thinking of doing more chapters though, each after a different song.**

**Tell me what you think?**

**Review! :)**


	2. Taken

**Taken - One Direction (I KNOW DON'T JUDGE ME)**

**A little while after Jar of Hearts**

.

_Now that you can't have me_

_You suddenly want me_

_Now that I'm with somebody else_

_You tell me you love me _

.

.

.

Clary stared at the rose in her hands, studying the delicate petals.

It was the rose Sebastian had given her, after she had stormed out on Jace.

Jace.

Her hands clenched into fists at the memory, crushing the delicate flower between her fingers.

She closed her eyes.

When she opened them again, she un-clenched her fist slowly and stared down at her palm.

The rose lay, stained red with blood in the middle of her hand.

But she didn't care.

Because those words once said, inflicted more pain into her heart than the thorns of a rose.

I love you.

.

.

.

_I slept on your doorstep_

_Begging for one last chance _

_Now that I've finally moved on_

_You say that you missed me all along_

.

.

.

As Jace stared out into the sunset, he spotted two retreating figures, shadows against the pink sky.

One was Clary.

And one was Sebastian.

They were hand in hand, moving like it was the most natural thing in the world.

And he wondered what he'd done.

He looked down at his hand, where he held a single red rose.

It was the one that Clary had given to him before he left for Idris.

What once used to be a beautiful lush flower now lay a withered brown plant, drained of its beauty.

And he looked at the vase, which once held the lush white flower he had planned to give to Clary.

For her, a white rose.

And for him, red.

The white rose no longer rested in the vase.

Sebastian had taken it.

His hand moved on its own accord.

The vase fell to the floor, shattering into a million pieces, glittering in the fading sunlight.

Jace welcomed the growing pain in his left hand, watching with interest as blood blossomed on his knuckles.

Rose red blood.

.

.

.

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think I am?_

_You only love to see me breaking_

_You only want me 'cuz i'm taken _

.

.

.

Clary walked with Sebastian, hand in hand.

His hand was cold, unlike Jace's warm hands, but she didn't really mind.

It was nice to feel loved, nice to know someone cared.

She glanced across at him.

He smiled back at her, his eyes sparkling questioningly.

They had stopped walking.

She turned to him, his shadow stretching across the pavement as the sun set in the horizon.

As she reached forwards to brush a stray piece for hair from his forehead, he lightly clasped her hand in his.

She saw every detail on his face as he moved closer, leaning in.

And he was kissing her.

And she was kissing him back.

Something nagged her in the back of her mind.

It felt horribly wrong.

Everything felt wrong about it. And yet she loved it, welcomed it.

She pulled back slightly to look at him.

He held a white rose in one hand.

She looked down at it, and it was beautiful, lush petals dancing in the soft wind.

She gently took it from his hand.

"Thank you," She breathed.

She turned away, walking back towards the house.

"Clary -"

He called after her.

She never looked back.

.

.

.

_You don't really want my heart_

_No you just like to know you can_

_Still be the one who gets it breaking_

_You only want me when I'm taken_

.

.

.

"Jace -"

Jace ignored the voice of the girl.

She wasn't anyone to him.

Just another replacement.

He felt sick in the stomach.

That's what she though _she _was: a replacement.

Someone to be picked up and then thrown away.

Nobody.

Nothing.

No one.

.

.

.

_You're impossible to resist_

_But I wouldn't bet your heart on it_

_It's like I'm finally awake_

_And you're just a beautiful mistake _

.

.

.

The rose had withered and died.

Forgotten, she had moved on.

But one rose remained in full bloom.

The red rose of his heart.

.

.

.

_You think I'm doing this to make you jelous_

_And I know that you hate to hear this_

_But this is not about you any more_

.

.

.

She dropped the rose on the barren ground, where it lay helplessly.

Holding in a tear, she turned her back on it firmly.

He would never hurt her heart again.

Never the thorn that would pierce her.

Never the blood to stain her pureness.

Never the tears that would fall.

* * *

**Who was she talking about? :O**

**Okay, so it was One Direction. Don't judge me!**

**It fit the story, and come on, their not that bad. WAIT WHAT xO**

**This chapter is a lot longer than the previous, and i hope to continue this same length throughout.**

**So this happens after Jar of Hearts, I hope you could understand it and stuff because the scenes go back and fourth in time a bit.**

**Tell me if you don't know! I'll help you clear it up and stuff :)**

**This is still focused on Clary and Jace, though the next chapter is moving to Simon and Isabelle, although still in City of Glass.**

**Tell me any pairings you would like to see? PM meh! :P xoxox**

**Review! Fave line? ;)**


	3. Not Over You

**Not Over You - Gavin DeGraw**

**City of Glass**

.

_Hope, hope there's a conversation_

_We both admit we had it good_

_But until then it's alienation_

_I know that much is understood_

.

.

.

"Clary?"

Simon spoke as if he didn't know what Jace was talking about.

He did.

He knew.

He thought about her every day.

"Clary," Jace confirmed.

"We both care about her."

Care?

"She's important to both of us, right?

Important?

He's asking if Clary is _important?_

In his eyes, Clary was the most important person in his _life._

It hadn't worked out between them.

But Simon still had hope.

That one day, somehow, he could be an equal to Jace.

"I love her."

It was true.

They both knew it.

"But no one can have her but you."

Jace didn't look at him.

It was what he'd assumed, anyways.

.

.

.

_And I realize_

_If you ask me how I'm doing_

_I would say I'm doing just fine_

_I would lie and say that you're not on my mind_

_But I go out, and I sit down, at a table set for two_

_And finally I'm forced to face the truth_

.

.

.

_No matter what I say, I'm_

_Not over you_

.

.

.

"Would you hurt for her?"

He would hurt the person who hurt her.

"Would you kill for her?"

He would kill the person who killed her.

"Would you lie for her?"

He would _die _for her.

.

.

.

_And if I had a chance to renew_

_You know there isn't a thing I wouldn't do_

_I could get back, on the right track_

_But only if you'd be convinced_

.

.

.

"You want me to do something for you."

Jace remained silent.

"This isn't about you."

He looked up now.

"This is about _her_."

"You want me to lie to her."

"Lie _for _her."

"_There's no difference. _You want me to hurt her. For your benefit."

"_This isn't about me. _It's for her own good."

"You're not protecting her. She can look after herself."

"I _know. _It's not like that."

"It is. You just don't know it."

.

.

.

_And finally I'm forced to face the truth_

_No matter what I say, I'm_

_Not over you _

.

.

.

Simon loved Clary.

He had loved her all his life.

He had always expected them to be together.

Always thought they were inseparable.

That was before she met Jace.

.

.

.

_No matter what I say,_

_I'm..._

_Not over you._

* * *

**This was about Jace and Simon.**

**I know i said i was going to do Simon/ Isabelle!**

**But this needs to be clear first, for the next chapter to make sense.**

**Just a recap:**

**Simon would do anything for Clary, but nothing to hurt her.**

**And he thinks he has no competition up against Jace.**

**So yeah.**

**Just to let you know, Clary and Jace are not over for now.**

**They'll come back i promise :)**

**Review! Fave line/part?**

**xoxox**


End file.
